Broken Finger
by BeyondDelusional
Summary: Brenda breaks her finger


"Well it looks like a hairline fracture but I'll have to wait for the radiologist report to come back for me to be 100% sure."

"How long will that take?" Brenda asked already frustrated with this whole process. If it wasn't for Sharon insisting she go to urgent care she wouldn't be here right now.

"Probably another two or three hours. I can splint it up and send you home and just call you if it turns out be a break. That way you're not stuck here waiting."

"That would be wonderful, thank yew Dr." Brenda already forgot his name but it sounds like she won't be here much longer.

"Okay let's see here…. hmmm." He said looking at her finger with an unhappy smile.

"What does that mean?" She knows that look. Something isn't right.

"It's just that your finger is so swollen I'm afraid splinting it might cause more harm."

"Oh. So, what else can you do?" Maybe he'll just tell her to ice it and she can go home.

"Well I can loosely tape it to your middle finger and then you can come back in a week or so when the swelling has gone down and we'll see about putting a splint on it then."

"Okay Doc whatever you say." Brenda gives him an encouraging smile.

"So I'll put this all in your discharge instructions but take the pain medication once every 6 hours as needed. It has some pretty nasty side effects so if you can get away with Advil or Ibuprofen that's better. Don't use your right hand for any lifting, holding, or anything else. And I'm assuming' that's your wife out there in the waiting area?"

"That's correct." She still gets excited when people call Sharon her wife.

"Well don't be afraid to ask for help with daily tasks. A broken finger might not seem like much but when it's on your dominant hand it can be more constraining than you think. So just let her know you'll be needing some extra help for the next month."

"The next month?!" Just when she thought this doctor was on her side.

"Hand breaks typically take 3-4 weeks to heal."

"Oh for heaven's sake."

"I can write you a note for work."

"No, no. I'm sure I'll be fine. I'll just have to lay off the paper work." Perfect. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

"Right well I'll call you in a few hours once the reports come back."

"Thank yew so much."

He escorts her out to the waiting area where she sees Sharon waiting patiently.

"How did it go sweetie?" She asks once Brenda finishes paying and walks over to her.

"He said it could take up to a month to heal and that I'm going to need help with 'daily activities'." She scrunches her face in dissatisfaction.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'll help you with anything you need assistance with." Sharon tells her but she doubts Brenda will ever take her up on it.

"I know you will I just hate bein' dependent on someone else." She doesn't want to be a burden and she's just so upset that this finger thing is turning into a big deal.

"I know you do. We'll make it work. Now how about we go get some ice cream?"

Brenda smiles brightly as she gets in their car.

When they get to their favorite ice cream shop Brenda immediately knows what she wants. A brownie sundae with two cherries. One for her and one for the love of her life. She orders and meets Sharon at the table.

"So, what did you get us this time?" Sharon asks curiously. Sometimes Brenda surprises her with delicious combinations and flavors that she wouldn't normally try herself.

"Our signature dish." Brenda tells her with a bright smile. They got it on their first date, it was Sharon's idea to ask for two cherries, and they both have decided it's by far their favorite.

"Perfect." Sharon puts her hands face up on the table and motions for Brenda to put her hands in hers so she can inspect the finger.

"Just be careful. It's startin' to throb again." Brenda says with a small pout.

"That doctor is lucky I wasn't in the room with you. I have half a mind to take his license away. I can't believe he let you leave without putting a splint on your finger."

Brenda just shrugs. "He said it was too swollen."

"Well when we get home I'll make you an ice bag and we can pick up the pain meds too. Maybe that will help the swelling go down. I don't know how you're going to manage working though." Sharon says hesitantly. She knows Brenda hates being kept away from work at any cost whether it be emotional or physical reasoning.

"Honestly I'm not too worried 'bout work. We both know I never do paperwork on time anyway. Plus, we don't have any big cases right now." She gets a little glint in her eyes and Sharon raises an eyebrow.

"I'm more worried 'bout my inability to perform my wifely duties." She says teasingly.

Sharon almost blushes. She leans across the table to whisper in her wife's ear, "Your tongue isn't broken."

Brenda whimpers and pulls back partly because she can see the waitress bringing their sundae and partly because if Sharon says anything more she might explode.


End file.
